1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clock timer, and more particularly to an improved vibrator control lever mechanism which is actuated by both a 12 hour cam mechanism and a units mechanism to reliably and accurately release an alarm vibrator at the alarm time and a repeat alarm mechanism which cooperates with the control lever mechanism to shut off the alarm for a short time interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio digital alarm clock timers are now known in the horological art. Such radio alarms are generally designed to close a switch at a pre-selected time, and a known timer of this type is shown in a recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,617 to Boyles and Polonsky dated Mar. 20, 1973, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. As shown in the patent, a rotatable units cam is positioned adjacent to a minutes display indicator for progressively actuating the minutes display indicator, a rotatable tens cam is spaced to the left of the units cam for actuating the tens of minutes display indicator and a rotatable hours cam is spaced to the left of the tens of minutes cam for actuating an hours display indicator.
A pair of coaxially mounted gear driven cam members with one of the cam members being axially movable is utilized for operating a switch mechanism at a preset alarm time to turn on a radio or a similar appliance at the preset alarm time. This invention is concerned with the addition of a vibrator type alarm mechanism to such a clock timer which may be operated by the same mechanism which operates the switch for a radio and the display indicators of the clock.
The prior art includes many different constructions and arrangements for controlling an audible alarm vibrator by itself or in combination with a switch for turning a radio ON and OFF. Some of these mechanisms are quite complex. My invention is concerned with a relatively simple alarm vibrator control mechanism for such a clock timer which may be inexpensively manufactured and readily incorporated in a digital clock of the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,617; however, it is to be understood that it may also be utilized in other digital clock timer mechanisms or hand-type clock timer mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of my invention to provide an improved reliable vibrator control mechanism for a clock timer which includes relatively few parts which may be readily manufactured and assembled to each other.
It is also an object of my invention to provide a vibrator control mechanism which may be conveniently operated and which may be easily combined with a digital clock of the type disclosed in the above mentioned patent.